The Aftermath
by SG1-HC
Summary: I can't wait for next summer to see the continuation of the season finale. This is my first Rizzoli and Isles FF. More chapters to come shortly.
1. Chapter 1

Maura froze as soon as she saw Jane's lifeless body laying next to Bobby. Korsack rushed to his old partner's side.

"Jane!" he cried as he fell to his knees beside her. " We need a medic now!" he shouted. "Doc she needs you!" He pleaded with Maura.

Marua snapped out of the trance she was in racing over to Jane's side. "Jane, Jane can you hear me? Marua pleaded as gently rolled Jane away from Bobby on to her back. "I need your jacket." She demanded of Korsack who immedatly took it off and gave it to Maura. "I need you to hold it here, press hard." Said instructed pointing to Jane's bloody side. Then reaching up to Jane's neck Marua check for a carotid pulse. It seem like an eturnity before she felt the faint thready pluse beneath her finger tip.

"She's still a live!" Marua exclaimed.

"Thank God" Korsack said as he release the breath that he did not know that he was holding.

"Where the hell are the medic!" Marua exclaimed looking up just as Frost was coming running over with the medics in tow.

As the medics came up on them they ordered everyone out of the way so that they could do their jobs. Korsack had to grab Maura under the arms and pull her from Jane's side. As he did Marua suddenly remembered that there was another Rizzoli also in serious condition down in her lab. "Frankie! We need to get medics down to my lab Frankie is in bad shape."

"The SWAT team has medics with him now." Frost said as the three stood and watched as the medics worked frantically getting Jane stable enough to move.

"Good" was all that Maura was able to get out as she watched Jane being lifted on to the strecher and then rushed to the back of the waiting Ambulance. "I want to go with her!"

"They need the room, come on I will drive you myself. We will be right behind them." Korsack replied.

The three of them rushed to Korsack's car and followed the Ambulance with lights and sierns.

The Ambulance came to a screeching halt right in front of the ER doors. The driver jumped out and ran to the back doors swinging them wide open, the emergency room team was waiting as the medics pulled the strecher from the back. Marua could see that they had intabated Jane at some point during the 10 min trip to the hospital. It was not a good sign. Marua jumped out of Korsack's car and followed behind the ER team and medics. The lead medic was yelling out vitals of his patient.

"GSW to the lower right quadurant, bullet was a through and through. Pluse 130 and thready, BP 80 palp. Had to intabate on route, good breath sounds on left decreased on the right possible hemothroax."

"Alright lets get her into Tramua 2!" The ER doc shouted to his team.

Marua was still following the whole scene but was stopped by a nurse just as she made the turn to the trauma rooms. "I'm sorry Ma'am but you are not allowed back there."

"But I.." was all Marua was able to get out before the nurse interupted her.

"I'm sorry but we will let you know as soon as we can."

Korsack and Frost had just run up behind Maura just as the nurse turned and headed in the direction that the trauma team took. "Where is she?" Korsack asked.

"In the trauma room, they said they will let us know when they know something." Marua said.

"Come on, the waiting room is over here." Frost directed. "She's in good hands, they will take good care of her."

"Frankie! Where did they take Frankie?" Maura asked. "Oh my God and there parents we have to call them and let them know what is going on!"

"Frankie was being brought here as well. He should be here shortly."Frost said. He had been listening to the radio chatter in the car and heard that he was being brought here.

" I guess I should call Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli. "Korsack said soloemly. He had made this call once before to the Rizzoli's after Jane had been kidnapped by Charles Hoyt. It was not an easy call to make, this time it envolved both Rizzoli's and neither one of them was in very good shape. There was a real possiblity that one or both the Rizzoli children may not make it. "You stay here and wait for news. I will go call the Rizzoli's and let them know what is going on."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Korsack had made the call to the Rizzoli's and then had headed out the pick them up and bring them to the hospital. Marua and Frost had sat solemly in the waiting room, waiting. "I hate this waiting!" Frost broke the silence and he stood up from the chair.

" So do I but there is not much else that we can do." Marua replied as she rubbed her temples. The strain of not knowing what was going on with her friend was taking it's toll.

"Any news?" A voice came from the doorway to the waiting room. It was Angela Rizzoli with Frank Sr. and Korsack following close behind.

"Mrs. Rozzoli." Marua said as she stood from the chair.

"Oh Maura, please tell me there is news!" Angela plead to Maura.

"I'm sorry but all I know is that they are both still in surgery."

"How can this be happening?" The tears in Angela's eyes began to flow again. It was obvious from her red puffy eyes that she had cried all the way to the hospital.

"Mrs. Rizzoli please have a seat." Frost interupted directing Angela to a bank of chairs along the wall of the waiting room. Frank Sr. joined his wife taking a seat. Just as they sat down the door to the waiting room swung open.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Parker I performed the surgery on Frank Rizzoli." The young doctor introduced himself.

"Doctor, we're Frank's parents." Angela said as she grabbed Frank Sr.'s hand. "Is he ok?"

"I'm happy to say that he is going to be fine." The young doctor said with a smile and continued. "The bullets had not penetrated his vest but must have been shot from pretty close range as the impact caused a small tear in the spleen and a severe bruise to his lung. The brusing caused some bleeding within the left lung which had it not been for the chest tube he received on the field, he probally would not have made it. I'm told that he has you to thank for the Dr. Isles."

"Marua, thank you." Angela expressed her thanks giving Maura a hug.

"Please Mrs. Rizzoli there is no need to thank me." Maura replied. "Dr. Parker when can the Rizzoli's see him?" Marua asked clearly uncomfortable with the gratitude from Angela.

"Officer Rizzoli is still in recovery but should be moved to his room shortly. Once he has been moved there I will have the nurse come and get you." The doctor explained.

"What about his sister, Jane?" Frank Sr. spoke up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rizzoli but I don't have any updates other than she is still in surgery." With that the doctor turned and headed back out the door which he came.

Angela turned to Frank Sr. and wrapped her arms tight around him. "Thank God he's going to be ok." She said as the tears again escaped her control and flowed down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Honey, Jane will be ok too." Frank Sr. said trying to comfort his wife.

"Why is her surgery taking so long?" Angela asked through the tears.

"Mrs. Rizzoli Jane's injuries were pretty severe, I'm sure they are just taking their time to make sure that they fix all the damage." Maura explained trying to convince even herself about the length of the surgery. She had never taken the ER rotation in medical school but knew that damage caused by a point blank shot to the abdomen was severe. She had saw the damage herself quite often only when she saw it it was on her slab in the morgue.

"Mrs & Mr Rizzoli both your children are two of the strongest people that I know. I'm sure that they are going to be just fine." Korsack spoke up from the back of the waiting room.

"Thank you Det. Korsack. Thank you all for being there for our kids." Angela said turing to Korsack, Frost and Maura.

"Mr. & Mrs. Rizzoli?" A nurse asked coming through the door.

"Yes that 's us." Angela turned to the voice.

"I can take you to see your son now." The nurse said pointing back out the door down the hallway.

With that the Rizzoli's headed to the door and followed the nurse towards Frankie's room.

"Doc?" Korsack asked.

"Uhh." Maura replied being pulled back from her thoughts.

"It's really not a good thing that her surgery is taking so long is it?" Korsack questioned.

"No. No it's not a good thing at all." Maura answered. The concern etched all over her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been 3 hours since Jane had been rushed into surgery. Frost had just returned to the waiting room where he found Korsack sitting on the couch with Maura resting her head on his shoulder. The events of the day and subsequent waiting for news had taken a toll on the medical examiner.

"Anything?" Frost asked.

"Not yet." Maura replied wearily pulling herself back into an upright position. Just then an older looking gentleman stepped through the door in to the waiting room.

"Det. Rizzoli?" He questioned.

"Yes that's us!" Maura exclaimed jumping up from the couch moving toward the also wearily looking doctor.

"I just spoke with the detectives parents and she asked me to come down and brief you on her condition." He said as he pulled the scrub hat from his head and then continued. "As you know Det. Rizzoli suffered a close range gunshot to the abdomen. The bullet was a through and through but caused massive internal injuries." The three friends started to move unconsciously closer to each other looking for support as they realized that their friend could very well die or was already dead and the Doctor was just dragging it out.

"Doc please give it to us straight, did she make it out of surgery?" Korsack asked what everyone was thinking.

"Yes." The doctor stated.

"But?" Maura questioned knowing that there was had to be a but.

"But Det. Rizzoli is in critical condition. The bullet caused severe damage to her lower intestines and as well due to the upward trajectory of the bullet, her diaphragm and right lung. The length of the surgery was due to us needing to make sure that we found all the damage to the intestine. Missing a nick could cause a life threatening infection. We are fairly comfortable that the diaphragm and lung will heal nicely with time. But we need to be on high alert for any sign of missed bleeding or infection. The next 72 hours are going to be critical." He explained.

"When can we see her?" Maura asked.

"They should be moving her from the recovery room to ICU shortly. I'm sure that her parents will want to see her. But once they are done you can visit. But please only one of you at a time and please keep it short. I will warn you that she is going to remain intabated for right now to assist her breathing. It will help with the healing of her lung and diaphragm. Because of this she will be heavily sedated." With that the doctor nodded to the threesome and headed out of the waiting room.

Maura knew that this was not the best news but at least her friend was still alive. Jane was a fighter and if anyone would have the strength to get through this it would be Jane.

Sorry for the short chapter but I'm actually writing this as I'm out of town at a work conference. I'm trying to write between breaks and in the evening. Any reviews are greatly appreciated and help with the writing. Thanks for taking the time to read my story!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It has been a couple hours since the doctor had informed Jane's friends of her condition. The waiting had been excruciating for Maura she just wanted to see her friend. Both Korsack and Frost had headed back to the station to finally give their statements about the hostage taking and shooting. Maura said that she would call if anything changed.

"Maura?"

"Mrs. Rizzoli." A startled Maura looked up from the spot on the floor she had been staring at. "How's Jane? Is she ok? Frankie?" She stood up and walked over to Angela.

"It's ok Maura there is no change. Jane is still sedated and holding her own. Frankie woke up for a little bit. Frank Sr. is with him. We did not tell him about Jane, we don't want him to worry right now." Angela explained.

"That's a good idea. He should remain as calm as possible." Maura replied slipping into doctor mode.

"I figured that you would want to sit with Jane for a bit."

"Yes very much!" Maura exclaimed not able to contain the relief in her voice.

"She's down in ICU 10."

"Thank you Mrs. Rizzoli." With that Maura headed down the hallway to the ICU wing.

Maura slowed her pace as she approached ICU room 10. The ICU rooms formed a half circle around the nurses station which was along the right side of the curved hallway. The rooms did not have normal doors but rather sliding glass doors with floor length hospital yellow curtains for privacy. Maura stopped in front room 10. With a deep breath she reached out and drew back the curtain to Jane's room. Her breath caught in her throat at what lie before her. Jane's bed was surrounded by medical equipment, IV's, heart monitor, respirator, blood pressure monitor. IV tubes running to both arms. In fact it appeared that tubes were going everywhere on Jane. The heart monitor beeped at a constant 70 beats a minute, the respirator glided up and down in rhythm moving oxygen in and carbon dioxide out. Jane was the strongest woman that Maura had ever met, but she looked so fragile lying there.

"Oh Jane." Maura exhaled releasing the breath she had been hold without knowing it. She walked over to the left sign of her bed and gently picked up Jane's hand and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Jane, it's me Maura." She knew that it was not likely that Jane knew she was there. The research was not conclusive about whether or not a person in a medically induced coma knew what was going on around them. _"Stop." _ Maura mentally slapped herself. She needed to be Jane's friend right now not a doctor.

"Jane, listen to me you." She cupped Jane's hand in between hers and leaned in close. "You need to fight. You need to come back to us. We all need you. Your parents, Frankie, Korsack and Frost….and me. Jane I need you to come back." The emotions of the day finally came to the surface. Tears began to flow freely from Maura's eyes. "Jane you're my only friend. No one else understands me like you. I need you to reach down inside you're self and find that strong headed feisty Jane Rizzoli that we all love and fight, fight to come back to us!" Maura pleaded as she brushed back a piece of hair from Jane's forehead. "Please, please come back Jane."

Thank you so much to all those that have left reviews. It really does help with the writing process!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Angela walked into her daughter's room to find Maura asleep at Jane's side. Her hand was still entangled with Jane's her head on the side of the head. "Marua." Angela gently placed her hand on Maura's shoulder.

Maura bolted upright from her slumped position, "Jane!" She exclaimed and then quickly grabbed her neck as it seized up from being in her awkward sleep position.

"No sweetie it's just me." Angela replied. "Maura why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

"Mrs. Rizzoli." Maura replied trying to rub the knots out of her neck and shoulders. "I'm good, I don't want to leave." She stood up trying to stretch out the aches that had set in. "How's Frankie doing?"

"He's doing good. Doctor said he is improving." Angela walked over to Maura and gently took her by the shoulders. "Maura listen sweetie, you need to get some rest. I will call you should anything change. You're not going to be any good to Jane if you collapse from exhaustion."

"Mrs. Rizzoli really I'm ok. I want to be here for Jane." Maura replied looking over to her friend. Her keen observation skills quickly kicked in. "Jane?" She questioned moving away from Angela's grasp and to Jane's bedside placing the back of her hand on Jane's forehead.

"Maura, what is it?" Angela worriedly questioned moving to the bed as well.

"She's running a temperature. Please go get the nurse." Maura replied now seeing a fine sheen of perspiration that had formed on Jane's forehead and cheeks. Angela had run out of the room to the nurses' station begging for a nurse to come quickly. "Jane, please don't do this? Maura pleaded with her friend. She knew that a raise in temperature was a sure sign that an infection had set in.

Angela rushed back into the room with a nurse in tow. "What's going on?" The nurse asked.

"She's running a fever." Maura explained. "Did does not seem very high but it's above normal."

The nurse grabbed a thermometer from the top of the blood pressure machine, placing it in Jane's right ear. After about five seconds and a beep the nurse pulled it out and read the result. "100.5." The nurse stated. "I will let the doctor know right away." With that she left the room.

"Maura, what does that mean?" Angela questioned the panic quite evident in her voice.

"Infection." She simply stated and then rushed over to the sink grabbing a face cloth, turning on the cold water and wetting it down. "100.5 is not serious yet but they need to get her on some antibiotics to get control of it." She continued as she returned to Jane's side and began to gently wipe Jane's forehead and neck with the cold cloth.

"Is she going to be ok?" Angela asked moving to the opposite side of the bed and grabbed Jane's hand in hers.

"I don't know?" Maura could not lie even to her best friend's mother. "But Jane is strong." She continued trying to at least cushion the reality of the situation.

The nurse returned to the room with the Doctor. "I'm sorry ladies but I'm going to have ask you to wait outside." The doctor asked.

"Yes of course." Maura replied.

"Be strong Janie." Angela told her daughter and leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead.

The two women waited impatiently next to the nurses' station for the doctor to come out with word on Jane's condition. After about 10 minutes doctor finally emerged from Jane's room. "How is she?" Angela quickly asked.

"Mrs. Rizzoli your daughter seems to have developed a low grade fever from some sort of infection. I have sent some blood work to the lab to get a more detailed picture of what is going on. At this point it would seem that we caught it early and she should respond quickly to antibiotics." He paused for a moment and then continued. "I'm hoping that she will respond quickly to the antibiotics and we can avoid going back in to trace the source of the infection."

"What do you mean trace the source?" Angela questioned

"It's possible that we missed one of the nicks to her intestines which could be the cause of the infection. If so we would need to go back in and find it and repair it." The Doctor explained.

"How long till you know?" Angela asked terrified at the through her daughter may have to go through another surgery.

"I'm going to start her on some strong antibiotics that we should see some results in about 8 – 12 hours. We will monitor her temp very closely over that time."

"Thank you Doctor." Angela said reaching to shake his hand. "Can we go back in?"

"Yes."With that the Doctor left the two women and they made their way back into the Jane each taking a side of the bed.

"I should call Korsack and let him know what has happened." Maura said.

"Sweetie, go home rest, eat, grab a change clothes. You heard the Doctor we won't know anything for at least 8 hours."

"I could use a change of clothes." Maura replied looking down at the red and white dress that she had been wearing for almost 24 hours now. "Ok I'm just going to run home shower and come back. You have to promise me that if anything chances you call me right away." Maura relented.

"Of course I will call." Both women moved to the foot of the bed. Angela wrapped her arms around Maura. "Thank you for being such a good friend to my Janie." Angela said. "Now go get some rest."

"Yes ma'am." Maura replied with a smile and headed out of the room.

"Jane, no!" Maura bolted upright from her bed in a cold sweat. She took a second to realize where she was and that it was a nightmare and then looked over at her clock, 8:00am. "Shit!" Maura had got home around 1am from the hospital. When she arrived home she called Korsack to give him an update in Jane's condition, then had took a shower and had laid down on her bed just wanting to rest for a few minutes. Maura jumped out of her bed and quick grabbed a change of clothes, cursing under her breath at herself for giving into to her exhaustion.

By nine am Maura had made it back to the hospital and raced back up to the ICU and Jane's room. "Mrs. Rizzoli, I'm so sorry." Maura said when she entered Jane's room and found Angela sitting next to Jane's bed.

"Why are you sorry, I told you to go home and get some rest." Angela replied as she stood up and gave Maura a hug.

"I did not mean to fall asleep for as long as I did." Maura replied.

"Sweetie if are going to end up in the hospital too if you don't take care of yourself." Angela scolded Maura.

"How is she doing? Has there been any change with the fever?" Maura asked trying to change the subject.

"She's doing good. The nurse said that she is responding to the antibiotics. Her temps has come down a little." Angela smiled. "Now if want to stay with her for awhile. I'm going to relieve Frank so he can go home and change.

"Yes defiantly." Maura replied. "How is Frankie doing?"

"He's doing good too. Doctor said that he should probably be going home in about 3 or 4 days. We still have not told him about Janie. He's been sleeping for the most part but I think we may have to tell him today." Angela explained.

"I'm glad to hear that he is doing better." Maura smiled.

"I will see you later." Angela said as she left Jane's room.

Maura turned to Jane lying in the bed still with all the tubes and monitors surrounding her best friend. With a deep breath Maura moved to the chair on right beside the bed and took a seat taking Jane's hand in hers. "Hey Jane, I'm back." Maura said softly caressing Jane's forearm with her free hand. "Sorry it took me so long to come back. I laid down on the bed and next thing I know it's eight am." Maura paused as she watched the rhythmic rise and fall of chest in cadence with respirator that was currently doing the work for Jane. "Jane we need to have a talk."


End file.
